Carina Prescott-Black
by ashstar070
Summary: Carnia Prescott wakes up in the world of Harry Potter after a terrible car crash. She must deal with being back in the body of her youngerself and the sudden alteration of her past as she finds her way in this new deminsion as the young daughter of a wealthy family who just might have more connections to the main characters of Harry Potter than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

*****A/N This is my first ever fanfiction. Please be nice, it is the only chapter I have written but I already have the next five outlined and just need to write them. I will update once every two weeks with long enough chapter, because I do work 50hrs a week. Thanks for reading!*****

When things finally start to look up it always seems like there must be some rule to the universe that you might finally be finding some small amount of happiness that fate must throw something at you. In my case it was a combination of things. But perhaps there is no other way when fate is trying to get you on the correct path?

I was crying, no shame to admitting it. I was driving home to an empty apartment after a hellish night at work. I had lost both of my parents when I was young and been raised by my grandmother until she passed away two years ago, right before my high school graduation. Luckily I had won a scholarship to the local college because no sooner had the funeral passed than my greedy Uncle somehow managed to get the house and all of my grandmother assets. I was left with nothing. In order to support myself through college and save up for afterwards I started working at the 24 hour diner off the interstate about twenty minutes from campus. The truck drivers were usually a friendly bunch and tipped pretty well. I had even met my boyfriend there. He would stop in with his buddies for coffee on their late nights, they claimed to be studying. I soon found out they were actually to sober up when they would go out drinking before returning to the frat house they belonged to. He had walked in, not thirty minutes ago, with some slutty blonde hanging all over him. I wasn't supposed to be working that night but one of the other girls was sick and any chance for extra cash was welcome to me. They were making out by the time I reached their table and cleared my throat. He had looked up at me smiling at first and then began to panic when he saw me there. And before he could stutter out an apology I had stormed to the back room, grabbed my kegs and jacket, got into my car and took off.

It was raining out, the weather seeming to match my mood as it thundered and lightning all around me. I wiped my eyes briefly and then looked back to the road where for a split second I saw an animal dash across the road. I slammed on my break. My car started to slide all over the road, over to the other side, off the road, and down the rather steep hill. I barely had time to see the tree that I was approaching as the lightening lite up the sky, and then there was nothing but blackness.

I suddenly felt my shelf being shaken awake. A voice was calling out to me. I opened my eyes, not knowing what to expect. The last thing I remembered was driving home in the rain. I looked up to see whoever was calling me and gasped. It was my mother, at least from what I could tell. She looked exactly as I last remembered her at the age of ten. Was this heaven. Did… did it die!

"Carina," my mother said as she put a hand on my forehead, "are you feeling alright sweetie?"

I nodded still confused about where I was.

My mother bent forward and kissed my head right where her hand had been.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile on her face, "we will be landing shortly and then on to the new house. Everything is ready. The furniture is all there, all your clothes, books, and toys. I've even got your tutor all lined up. We're going to be together now."

_Toys? Tutor? _ I thought.

I looked around and almost screamed. _When did I get in an airplane? Why is my mother so tall? And … Oh My God why am I so short? Why is my chest flat? Why is my hair in pigtails? What is going on!_

And then the memories came. It was like an automatic download from a computer right into my brain. A whole other life was added to the memories I already had. I was still Carina Prescott but with a whole other life. My father was never in the picture, in fact, I didn't even have a picture of him. My mother was from a wealthy family and we were currently moving to England to take over a new branch of the family business. I saw myself at piano lessons, formal family dinners, and going to a snotty private school where I was bullied for being odd. In fact, there were several odd things that had happened to me in this life but at the moment didn't want to look to close at them until I could figure out what was going on. And it was then that I realized, I was only ten years old.

My head was in a fog as the plane touched down and my mother grabbed my hand to un board the plane. I vaguely saw the outline of a man holding a sign with the name Prescott written across it as my mother dragged us over muttering the whole way of what was still on her to do list. I had memories of my mother from where I had just come from muttering a list of groceries under her breath on the way to the store, as she refused to write them down. It made me happy to think that whatever universe I had just ended up in my mother was still my mother.

" ," said the man holding the sign as we reached him, "it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Richard Moore. We spoke on the phone briefly?"

"Oh yes," my mother replied as she shook his hand, "But please, call me Anna, unless we are with business associates. We like to think of our personal assistants as more like family than any thing else."

I studied the man in front of me for a minute and without realizing what I was doing I began to see colors around him. There were lots of different shades of blue, with some purple mixed in. In my memories I noticed that people with blue "auras" tended to be calm and happy. Purple also seemed to be a common factor with people who were highly driven. Richard Moore was probably around 25 years of age, and if I were still my previous age I would have considered him a drop dead gorgeous man. He stood around 6'2" with sandy colored hair, his eyes were hazel, he was square-jawed, and dressed impeccably in what I know knew as an authentic Armani suit. His expression showed kindness with just the right amount of self-pride to make it in the business.

Richards gaze met mine and I held out my hand, slightly tilted upward, this height difference was discerning.

"Hello," I said while giving Richard a firm handshake, "I'm Carina Prescott. You can call me Carina if you want."

Seemingly impressed Richard replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Carina. That was a mighty impressive handshake."

"Grandfather always says that first impressions can tell you much about a person's character." I could see my grandfather in his study sitting me down in his chair telling me that when I was no more than five years old.

"Indeed he does," said Richard, "It was one of the first things I remember him telling us when I interned for him during university." Richard then straightened himself up and took mothers carry on from her and led us out of the airport to a car that was waiting.

"The house is all set up, furniture, utensils, clothes, and everything else has been unpacked by Ms. Marsh, your house keeper. Today we will be letting you settle in. Tomorrow we will start the week off with tours of the five different companies we have acquired. Tomorrow will be Hemingtons. Tuesday will be 's. Wednesday will be Zenias. Thursday will be Lorenzos. And finally on Friday will be Grunnings. Tomorrow afternoon we will also be meeting with a , the tutor you hired for ."

_Woah, woah, woah, _ I thought _did he just say _Grunnings_? And what the heck was that about a Mr. _Lupin?

"Truefully," Richard continued looking at my mother, "I particularly scheduled Grunnings on Friday because of the Director. You might feel the need to spend the rest of the night either showering or heavily intoxicated. I don't see him being able to keep up with us and where the business is going."

Mother looked at Richard, seeming to get the same feel that I was. To give an outspoken direct comment like that the director had to be horrible.

Flipping through some papers mother replied, "A ? Yes, I do see here in the notes. Been with the company for fourteen years, wife is a stay at home mother, one son, and an orphaned nephew."

_Oh shit! _ I thought _I die only to land inside the world of Harry Potter! My mother is Vernon Dursleys new boss! Remus Lupin is to be my tutor!_

"He's even invited us to dinner tomorrow night at his house," replied Richard, "I politely declined."

"Accept," I said in a quite voice.

"Carina?" my mother questioned. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Accept," I said, but this time much louder. I looked into both of their eyes and put on what my grandfather called his no-nonsense face.

Richard looked to my mother with an expression of disbelief, while my mother just looked at me oddly.

"There is something big happening. I can just tell. We need to be there tomorrow night." I could already see us walking into the house and being greeted by the three Dursley's while hidden beneath the stairs was an underfed, sad, lonely little boy. A boy who knew nothing about the trials he was about to face. He would lose the closest thing to a father he ever had, he would watch a friend die, and he would face the scorn of the public when all he ever wanted was to be a normal kid like everyone else. I knew the books backwards and forwards. The Harry Potter books had been at the height of its popularity while I was in grade school up until my senior year of high school. Perhaps this was the reason I was here in this strange world. I had always felt a kinship with Harry. We had both been orphaned. We both had greedy uncles. We both had to forge our own way in life. And if I could change his life to be better than not even Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore would be able to stop me. This time someone would be looking out for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

*****A/N Yes, I know this is short and later than what I said it would be. There are no excuses, I'm just plain lazy. this chapter is a set up for where the story will be going and how Carina will get there. Also I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, but we all wish we did ;)*****

As it turned we were unable to reschedule the dinner for tomorrow night but the offer was accepted for Friday night after the initial inspection of Grunnings. Richard seemed to be a little put off by having to dine with the Dursleys and somewhat puzzled that my mother just took my word for it without any questions.

The trip to the new house was spent mostly in quiet reflection on my part while mom and Richard went through the schedule for this week. I was a little sad that my father hadn't made it to this world as well. I was searching through my memories to find out where my father was in this universe when a memory came to the forefront of my mind.

*Memory*

I was peaking around my grandfathers study door when I was about six years old. My grandfather was sitting behind his chair while another man was sitting where I knew everyone else sat.

"I don't know what to tell you John," the man said to my grandfather, "It's been seven years and we still haven't made progress on the case. The fact of the matter is we never had much to go on. No photos, just sketches, no school history, no medical history, no DNA samples, and that apartment number doesn't even exist! I've gone through every channel and then some."

My grandfather sat back in his chair with a weary expression. He looked more frustrated than I had ever seen.

"The man couldn't have just disappeared Riley. I met him. I spoke with him."

"I know, but we've searched the globe, and unless he's in the arctic circle, there's no trace of him." The man named Riley seemed to be just as frustrated as my grandfather.

"Anna said the only reason she came back home was because he told her it wasn't safe in England at the time. Once things calmed down he would come for her. Didn't even give her a time frame but you know according to what we've charted that what ever the hell was going on over there was getting out of hand. I don't for a minute believe that all of those supposed accidents were really accidents. And then suddenly it was like it stopped, that day where all of those birds started acting strange and flying around mid-day." Grandfather paused and sighed. "Perhaps you're right. I hate having my granddaughter grow up without her father but it's time to put this behind us. If the man is out there he doesn't even know he has a kid."

"So," the man named Riley replied, "We are calling off the investigation of Sirius Black?"

"Yes," grandfather replied, " It's time she moved on with her life."

*End Memory*

Once the memory had ended I felt like I had gone into shock. My father. Was. Sirius. Black. But the question was how to get him free. It wasn't like I could march up to the Weasley's house and get the rat, and how would I explain that I knew their rat was Peter? Plus he must still be Percy's pet, and as it was the beginning of the school year he would be at Hogwarts.

Perhaps I could get Lupin to help me. Once he knows I'm a witch he can start teaching me about the magical world. I could get my mother, or even grandfather to want to renew the search but in the magical world through Lupin. Once he discovers that I'm Padfoots daughter, by a muggle he will start to question what he believes to have happened. I as the daughter of the last remaining Black, could then demand the see the records of his trial.

Once it becomes known that he didn't have a trial I could go to Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. She always seemed like she would uphold justice no matter what. The idea that Sirius Black would have a daughter with a muggle would be enough for her to question whether he _was_ loyal to Voldemort. We could then get him a trial with the use of that truth serum! Well at least that plan was set.

Now how to get Harry away from those horrible people. Dumbledore would be concerned by the blood wards, and whose to say that they haven't kept the death eaters away from him all these years. But is it worth the price for how he's been treated all of this time? But was it just the blood sacrifice of his mother or his father as well? His father's mother was a Black if I remember from the books and the movie correctly. James Potter was born to Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter Nee' Black. The blood protection could be moved to me or even to Sirius... my father. _Gosh, that going to take some time getting used to. _

The fact that Harry was in all intentions my cousin as well as my god brother, by the time it takes Dumbledore to figure out that Harry is no longer with the Dursleys I can have him introduced to the wizarding world. He could even help get Sirius free! After being missing for 9 years and reappearing as the boy-who-lived the people would be demanding that Sirius Black get a trial. I had learned from my grandfather that it was all about how you handled the information you had. The press was the big issue. I knew Harry hated his fame but in the books he obviously didn't know how to handle it, throw in a few lessons from grandfather and that intelligence he used in freeing Dobby the house-elf could be sharpened.

I stopped and thought back on the plans I had made. Was I being just as manipulative as I had always thought of Dumbledore in the books? What should I tell Harry? I wanted him to have a choice in all of this.

I must have dozed off in the car while thinking things over, because the next thing I knew I was being tucked into bed. My mother kissed me on the head and left with a quiet "I love you, my sweet Carina". And with that I went back to sleep hoping that when I woke up it wouldn't all have been a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

*****A/N**:** This is a much longer chapter than the first two. I was hit by inspiration and free time all at once and so here is the next chapter much earlier than it would have been. We are going to get our first look at Remus Lupin in this chapter as well. Hope you all enjoy!*****

When I woke up the next morning it was like waking up on the plane all over again. I was half tempted to run all over the house searching for my mother, but with the new memories I knew that this Carina would never behave in such a way.

I stared up at the ceiling and started to think how the next twenty-four hours were going to go. I was going to be meeting Mr. Lupin this evening. It felt like everything was about to happen all at once and so fast that I felt way more stress than I should have. One thing I had noticed based on what happened at the airport with Richard Moore and the memories I seemed to have of all the strange things happening to me in this universe it was pretty easy to come to the conclusion that I was a witch.

I wondered what I should tell Lupin. I knew I couldn't tell him everything. He was too loyal to Dumbledore and Dumbledore knew how Harry was treated there but still made him return each year. There were a lot of things I was sure Dumbledore knew about that he let happen because it was all according to his plan. I needed Lupin's trust if I was going to rescue Harry and not let him be taken back to those evil creatures. Plus I needed him to introduce us to the wizarding world early. I wanted my father, though I had never met him here I knew I had fallen asleep multiple times in this world crying, wishing that my father would come back. Every day that went by I knew I would feel guilty that he was wasting away in Azkaban.

A memory suddenly popped into my head of my five year old self asking my mother where my daddy was. She had held me close to her with tears in her eyes and explained to me that she had gone to school in London and was very near the end of her studies when she had met my father. He seemed to radiate a confidence about him, he was well dressed, intelligent, and fun-loving. When it came time for her schooling to end she sadly had to say her goodbyes and return home to America.

Shortly after mother had returned home she found out she was pregnant with me. She said it was the happiest day of her life. Near the beginning of her pregnancy with me she had returned to London to find my father but for some reason she couldn't find his flat, it had somehow just disappeared. She went to all the different places they had gone to, but still, she could not find him. She spent a whole month looking for him only to come up empty handed. Grandfather eventually came and had to make her return home, promising he would have the best privet detectives he knew look into the matter. Time passed and still no results were made. Eventually my mother had to give up her search and dealt with the fact that she would be a single mother. Aside from my memory of grandfathers meeting with the detective, it was only memory I had on my father.

Just before the memory ended I heard myself asking her what my daddy's name was. And she replied, _He was named after a star, just like you my little Carina. His name was Sirius, Sirius Black._

After getting dressed I went down to breakfast where mom and Ms. Marsh sat drinking coffee. I had just started to pour myself some when my mother took the pot out of my hands.

"Carina!" mother said in a shocked voice, "What on earth are you doing? You know you are not allowed coffee."

I cursed internally, "Sorry mom. I thought it was tea." I smiled with a little mischievousness, "You know, were in England now, they drink tea with breakfast, lunch and dinner. Oh, and at tea time too."

Ms. Marsh laughed, "That they do dear. You should have seen how much they had at the market, a whole aisle just for tea and little cookies to go with them. I have some put aside for this afternoon when you meet with your tutor."

"Oh thank you," I replied as she set a plate of food in front of me, "I bet Mr. Lupin will like tea. He is British, right?"

"Oh yes," mother replied, "Do you not remember Carina? The man your grandfather talked about last year who pulled him out-of-the-way from that dangerous pickpocket?"

I nodded, starting to get a little annoyed as memories had popped into my head when I looked or heard of something that had a major impact in this new life.

"Poor man seemed to be down on his luck," mother said as she sipped her coffee, which I greatly envied wondering if I could sneak some later on, "he didn't want to accept the reward your grandfather was going to give him but they did have dinner together. I guess they just stayed in contact because, when he gave me the job of fixing things over here I didn't want to leave you behind at school, so he arranged for Mr. Lupin to be your tutor."

"I'm having trouble picturing grandfather just letting some man be my tutor even if he did save his life," I replied a little skeptical.

"Oh no," mother replied, "Mr. Lupin already works as a tutor, very intelligent man apparently."

"Where did he go to school at?" I asked, wondering just how magical people explained their school background while in the muggle world.

Mother adopted a puzzled look before answering, "Somewhere in Scotland…" her gaze started to go out of focus and the fork she was holding started to droop, "somewhere…in Scotland."

"Ms. Anna," asked Ms. Marsh who was looking a little concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she said shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, "Oh, yes, sorry about that." Still a little shaken she glanced at her watch and sighed, "I must be heading out for my first inspection today but I will be back in time to meet with Mr. Lupin."

Mother gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "And we will also be having a talk young lady about whatever it is that has been going on with you since we got here." She gave me a stern look as if she knew there was something I wasn't telling her before she headed out the door.

Ms. Marsh was clearing the plates, taking the coffee with her, _dang it, _and not really sure what I should be doing I followed her into the kitchen. My memories had shown me that this woman was very much like my grandmother. We had made cookies together, gone to the zoo, made arts and crafts projects, had sung me to sleep, and helped teach me to read. She even let me call her Ms. Marshie.

I climbed up on a stool and watched as she loaded what looked like a prehistoric dishwasher. _Duh? You are in the year 1990._ I chastised myself remembering that we were way off from having smart phones, instant internet access, and every movie plot would be ruined for about the next twenty years.

Ms. Marsh and I spent a pleasant morning together putting the last finishing touches on the house. I arranged the cookies on the plate for tea while Ms. Marsh got the tea ready. Mr. Lupin was due any moment and mom had still not gotten back. I sat on the stool at the counter nervously tapping my foot.

The doorbell rang. This was it. It was my chance to make things right, and this was the first step. Ms. Marsh told me to stay in the kitchen for now and went to open the door. I heard her welcome and offered to show him into the living room. A few moments later she came in and grabbed the tea tray and beckoned me to follow her. I took a deep breath to make sure my heart was steady and would not give me away before exiting the kitchen to follow.

As I got my first look at Remus Lupin I couldn't help but think that the movies had gotten him all wrong. Yes he did have sandy hair. I could see a faint scar on his neck, but he looked much healthier than I thought he would. He had more weight to his face, his clothes were obviously muggle, albeit British in design, but they were not the threadbare quality I had assumed. It really wouldn't have surprised me if grandfather had a hand in the wardrobe change. As I focused on him I could easily make out his aura. I could see a brilliant shade of blue but with some darker spots that seemed to hint at sadness. There were hints of purple here and there but they seemed to almost be hidden by a rather violent looking yellow. I had never seen this color in any of the people I had taken the time to really read. I wondered if this yellow was the curse of the werewolf.

Ms. Marsh set the tea service down on the coffee table as Mr. Lupin stood up to help her before they both turned to me.

"I am sorry for the delay as Ms. Prescott is running late, however, Mr. Lupin may I introduce Ms. Carina Prescott," Ms. Marsh said, "Carina, this is Mr. Lupin the tutor your grandfather hired."

I held out my hand, managing to keep it cool and looked into his amber eyes as I said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin."

"The pleasure is all mine, "he replied with a grin as he shook my hand," your grandfather speaks about you quite often."

"Would you care for some tea?" Ms. Marsh asked. I knew she had been looking forward to this all day. She said it was a sort of wish of hers to have a proper sit down tea when she was a girl.

"Yes thank you," Mr. Lupin replied.

We all managed to make ourselves some tea and take a cookie when my mother walked in the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," mother said as she and Mr. Lupin exchanged greetings. Ms. Marsh prepared mother some tea and then went back into the kitchen.

Once we were all settled mother spoke, " I know we have already spoken and your salary is all fixed as well as your scheduled time off every month but I thought we should go over Carina's academic levels once again."

"Of course," Lupin said as he took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Until last semester I had Carina attending Chilton Academy. Carina finished at the top of her class; however, I did not appreciate some of the bullying that went on there. The school is best known for their academics but given the fact that Carina has skipped nearly five years ahead in schooling her peers did not take well to a younger child out performing them and those that were her age she had a hard time socializing with." I knew from the memories that what my mother said was true and then some. That school had been a nightmare for me. I did not want to dwell on that at the moment though. Lupin was giving me sad understanding looks that I almost felt I didn't deserve.

"What we really need from you is to make sure that Carina is ready to take the entrance exams for university. Not only will she have to sit for the SAT's in the states but she will also have to take a new IQ test as well as a psychological profiling test," I wondered if it was just me or if mom really did sound nervous when it came to the psychological testing. "Carina is a very special girl." _Now that didn't sound cryptic at all._

Lupin looked at me the same way that grandfather did when he was about ready to start quizzing me on different subjects. It was as if he was studying me to get a reading on my potential. It made me feel nervous all over again as I suddenly blurted out, "I know what you are."

Shocked at myself I clamped my hand over my mouth wishing to pull those words back in. Mr. Lupin looked surprised, and almost saddened. Mother just looked at me with a look of disappointment at my recent behavior.

"I'm sorry?" He asked as he fidgeted around in his seat and his smile became a little forced. I wondered if he thought I knew about his furry little problem and that I was scared.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before looking into his eyes and saying, "You're like me."

And it was the truth not only did his aura have that violent yellow but, and there was no other way to describe it, but he seemed to glow. It was a glow that I saw in myself and even in some of the strangers I had met. Mr. Lupin looked puzzled and took a long breath in through his nose. I wondered if he thought I meant I had a furry little problem too.

"You glow just like I do," I said. It was something only my mother and grandfather knew about. "Can't you see me glowing too?" I asked.

"Carina," mother said as she had finally caught on. She gave me a very stern look, "Perhaps you better go to your room."

I stood up facing them both and folded my arms across my still nonexistent chest and then turned solely to Lupin.

"But you are like me," I told him. "Maybe you can't see the glow or colors like I can but perhaps you can make things explode when you are angry or make books fly down from the top of the bookshelf that you can't reach."

Lupin finally had a look of understanding when he said, "You mean to say can I do magic?" He stood up and made a flame appear in his hand, which I have to admit was _very_ cool. "Yes I can." And he put the flame out as he closed his hand.

And like that my plan was put into motion. "How did you do that? I can only make things fly or explode. Well, there is the aura too, but I've never made fire before. Is it something you have always been able to do? Can you teach me that? Did someone teach you? Are there others who can do the same thing? How..."

"Whoa," Lupin said as he held his hands in the air, "Slow down please." He looked over at my mother who had been silent since seeing the fire in Lupin's palm. "I take it Ms. Prescott that you are not in fact a witch?"

"No," she replied quietly, "No I am not."

"And her father was not a wizard either?" he asked. _Yes! This was exactly where I had hoped this would go!_

Mother shook her head though, "Not that I was aware of…but...well. I don't know." She put her head in her hands and sighed before looking up. "He could have been. I would make so much sense. I could never find out what happened to him. His flat just disappeared. None of the investigators could find a thing."

Mr. Lupin looked sympathetic when he asked, "Was he from the states or from here?"

"I met him here in London during university," she replied. "He told me it wasn't safe here anymore. He urged me to go back home, even went as far as asking my father to promise him he would make sure I stayed there until he sent word that it was once again safe."

Lupin stood from his seat and strode over to the fire place and gazed into the empty pit. I knew that had to be tough on him. He obviously thought that here sat a woman and her daughter who had lost someone to the very war that had robbed him of all his friends.

"In my world, the wizarding world that is, there was a war. A very dark wizard believed that all magic should only belong to those who were from magical families. Purebloods, they called themselves. He was followed by a group of people called the Death Eaters who killed anyone who opposed them. It was a very dangerous time. He was finally defeated on October 31, 1981 and his followers were rounded up. There were many casualties though." His voice became choked obviously remembering the events of the war. "I lost all of my closest friends that night."

I felt horrible for doing this to him but I had to ask, "Did you know my daddy then?"

Lupin turned to my mother the silent question being spoken between them. Lupin hoping that he wouldn't have to tell his new boss that the only love of her life was killed in the war and mother hoping that by some miracle that Lupin would not confirm the fears that had built up in her all these years.

"His name was Sirius Black." She said, and with that the little color that was left in Lupin's face disappeared and he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

*****A/N: Happy 4th of July my American friends! Yes I know this is later than it I said it would be in updating but please remember I do work and have a family. I hope you like this filler chapter. I tried to make the explanation original. Also a special thanks to Angie, and Aralys for reviewing!*****

_Well that went well_. I thought. If he faints just from finding out his supposed traitor of a friend had a kid then his reactions to everything else I had planned would be comical.

Mother rushed over to him looking much more worried, "Mr. Lupin?"

I could see Lupin's eyes moving under their lids before he opened them and accepted my mother's help in getting up. I suppose falling forward out of your chair and hitting the ground is rather painful since Lupin winced as he stood up. Lupin looked from my mother and then to me.

He was looking at my hair, which was just a shade darker than my mothers, my soft yet square angled face, which to me had a slightly aristocratic Spanish look and finally to my bright grey eyes.

"Sirius had a kid?" Lupin said to himself as he sat back down.

For a while he just sat there mumbling under his breath before looking back up startled as if he had forgotten we were still in the room.

Lupin cleared his throat and looked to my mother who although on the outside looked to be worried but under control was probably screaming on the inside for Lupin to tell him everything he knows.

"I suppose," Lupin started carefully, "I should start my story with the event that changed my life."

Lupin looked from my mother to me and I knew that he was about to tell us everything.

"When I was only four years old I was playing outside my parents' home. We lived on the edge of the forest with no neighbors for miles, which is customary for witches and wizards as we do like our privacy. My father worked in the ministry and had made a few enemies, one of which was Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was the leader of a select group of werewolves who sought to increase their numbers by biting wizarding children and taking them away from their homes. They hoped to one day over throw the Ministry of Magic." Lupin took a sip of tea and then continued; "Now werewolves are not what you may have seen on the television. They can only transform on the full moon. They are very dangerous on this night and would not recognize a friend from foe. Most of them keep themselves locked up because the wolf will take over. There is a potion that was developed only last year called the Wolfsbane potion which allows the human mind to stay at the forefront during transformation but there has never been a cure."

"So a werewolf would kill you if they didn't take that potion on the night of the full moon, but any other night they are fine?" I asked. I knew where the story was leading to and I really hoped Lupin could still be my tutor. I didn't want my mother to be scared of him.

Lupin smiled at me, "Yes, with the potion you could lie in the same room with one on a full moon and they would sleep curled up next to the fire like a dog on a cold night although just to be on the safe side I would not recommend it."

"What happened with that Greyback person?" Mother asked, it appeared she knew where this was leading to as well.

"As I said, we lived on the edge of the forest. I was playing outside near dusk and hadn't realized that the sun had set and the moon was starting to rise in the sky. My father was not home yet and my mother was fixing dinner. It was a full moon that night. I was bitten by Greyback for his grudge against my father. Had my mother not been there to call me in for supper he would have taken me away. She managed to hit him with a spell to let me go and then she summoned me across the yard into the house. She activated the protection ward on the house and we barricaded ourselves in. Mom sent word to my father on what had happened and he came home. My mother was a healer at St. Mungos, the wizarding hospital, and she was able to treat me at home. I became a werewolf after that night."

Lupin was looking down at his lap afraid that we would reject him.

"Mr. Lupin, "my mother called to him and he met her gaze, "It is not your fault for what has happened to you. Now it is only my guess but I would assume that turning into a werewolf against your will is rather painful?" Lupin only nodded "And you would never intentionally try to hurt anyone?" Again Lupin nodded "You also take precaution to make sure that you are safe and not a danger to others or yourself on nights of the full moon?"

"It is my worst fear, "Lupin admitted, "That I would be the cause of someone else carrying this curse. It is why I have never been able to hold down a steady job. I always have to have two days before the full moon and two days after it off. Most employers do not let their employees take a week off every twenty-eight days."

"I suppose that angry yellow color is the werewolf then?" I asked.

Lupin looked puzzled for a second before remembering back to what I had said earlier, "You must have Mage Sight." I must have looked puzzled for he quickly added, "It means you can see magic. I myself can feel it thanks to my heightened senses."

"Cool," I said, "And Mage Sight sounds so much better than Aura Colors." Mom and Lupin just laughed before sobering and then Lupin began his story once more.

"Now being a werewolf I did not expect to be able to attend the wizarding school all children attend in the United Kingdom. However since my mother had treated me as a child many did not know that I was a werewolf and so the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to my home and offered me at spot at his school. He had a shack built with a secret tunnel leading out so that I would have a safe place to transform. On my way to Hogwarts for my first year I met three boys who quickly became my best friends. They were Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black."

"You were best friends with my dad?" I asked.

"Yes I was. We were rather troublesome in school I must admit, James and Sirius more so. We liked our pranks and called our little group the Marauders. We were all purebloods but none of us really cared which way or other. James even married a muggleborn, someone who came from non-magic parents. His parents had been killed by He Who Must Not Be Named right before our seventh and final year at school; they were very vocal and outspoken in their position on equality for all. Peter was raised by his mother; his father worked in experimental charms and died in an experiment when Peter was just a baby. Peter was always the shy one of our group but he always backed us up."

Lupin closed his eyes and sighed for a second before opening them and looking at our eager faces and he began once again, "Sirius was not raised the same as we were. His family came from a long line of purebloods who believed that You Know Who had the right idea. They were as dark as they came and the few good ones that came out of that family were banished. Sirius hated his family and their beliefs and he made it known. His family went so far as to torture him the summer before we started sixth year that he packed his bags and moved in with James and his family. You see James mother Dorea was a Black before she married Charlus Potter and so they were actually something like second cousins. After school Sirius and James signed up for the Aurors, the policemen of the wizarding world. I worked for our side by going underground and trying to get the werewolves to join our side. James had gotten married and he and his wife Lily had baby Harry. We received intelligence that He Who Must Not Be Named was after two families and one of them was the Potters." Here Lupin paused and took a deep unsteady breath.

"The Potters decided to hide under the Fedilis Charm. It works by having a secret keeper who is the only one who can tell you the location of a certain place, otherwise anyone looking for it would pass by and not even know it was there. Sirius was the secret keeper. He handed me the note telling me the location when I went to visit them during the summer of 1981. On October 31, 1981 You Know Who came to the Potters home and killed James and Lily. He then tried to kill baby Harry but it didn't work and the spell rebounded and You Know Who disappeared. Harry was taken to live with his mother's sister. I received word two days later when I was returning home from my mission on what had happened. I was devastated that James and Lily were gone and to top it all off everyone was saying that Peter had cornered Sirius saying that he had betrayed Lily and James and that Sirius had blown up the street killing twelve muggles and all that was left of Peter was a finger."

Lupin was now sobbing, "I lost all of my friends that night. Sirius was placed straight in Azkaban prison for the betrayal of the Potters, and I haven't seen Harry in years. His current location is kept highly classified as there were still many Death Eaters looking to revenge their master."

After listening to the story I was outraged. There were so many flaws in that story I wondered why no one had seen it before. "Are you saying that my dad sided with that Voldy guy? Why would he do that when he loved my mother and wanted her to leave so she would be safe? Are you sure he was the secret keeper? Could someone else have written where the Potters were and Sirius had just given you the paper? Also, how could only a finger be left? Perhaps it was Peter who was the secret keeper. It would make a great decoy. From what you've said it sounded like my dad and James were like brothers, everyone would have expected dad to be the secret keeper so what if they switched but didn't tell anyone. Dad would have wanted revenge and he probably chased down Peter and Peter cut off his finger and faked his death." _Ok so it was a little too precise and out of the blue but how else was I supposed to get Lupin to see the truth._

"Sirius would never have betrayed his friends," my mother said, "he was the most caring and passionate person I had ever met. And as Carina has stated there are many holes in this story. Everyone deserves a trial, it's how most criminals also confess to other crimes. I want to hire a wizarding lawyer to take a look at this. Could you get me information on a good lawyer? One who is objective, honest, and trustworthy? I also want to get in contact with the head of whatever law department exists in this wizarding world."

Lupin was still sitting there and it didn't take a mind reader to know that he was going over everything that was said. Deep down he knew that what I said was possible. Now it was time to clench the story.

"What I really want to know is how Peter left only a finger behind and escaped. It's not like he could have turned into a bird and flew away!" I said angrily.

Lupin jerked his head in my direction at that and it was like a light bulb went off in his mind.

"I am going to kill that rat if it's the last thing I do!" Lupin shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting upstairs in my room I was pretty livid. I had been excluded from the conversations downstairs as soon as Remus suggested bringing in Albus Dumbledore to meet and speak with my mother. I knew that, as a ten year old, I would have been excluded from the conversation, but to be barred from the room? Now that was going a little too far in my opinion. I did give Remus the prompts to have the case reopened, or opened since there never was on.

I knew Dumbledore was a good guy but it just seemed that he had his fingers in too many pies. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief of the Wizengamot, and not only part of the International Confederation of Wizards, but he was the head of that as well. It seemed to me that with all of those positions he shouldn't have enough time to devote himself one hundred percent to all of them. That is how mistakes are made.

I decided to sneak out of my room to sit on the stairs and listen in but I couldn't hear much, it all sounded like muffled voices. Just then, the doorbell went off. I watched as Ms. Marsh opened the front door to reveal a woman about ten years older than my mother and behind her were two men who looked to be bodyguards.

"Good evening, "the lady said, "My name is Amelia Bones. I believe a Ms. Prescott is expecting us?"

"Oh yes," said Ms. Marsh looking flustered from all the recent activity, "Do come in. I will let Ms. Prescott and her guests know you have arrived."

Ms. Marsh had left them there in the foyer to notify my mother and I watched as Amelia and her two guards studied the hall until her eyes followed up the stairs and came to rest on me. Not knowing what to do I waved and then went hastily back to me room incase my mother came out and realized I was trying to listen in.

I waited an hour sitting on my bed in deep thought. Yes, I would be able to get Sirius out of prison, but how would this affect Peter. Would he leave the Weasley's early to seek out his master when he learns that Sirius has been freed and everyone would know about him being a rat? How would I be able to get them the information on Peter's location? I've never seen him or the Weasley's so how did I explain that Percy Weasley's pet rat Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew? I wouldn't be able to lead Dumbledore to the location of Peter like I was in getting Remus on the thought track that Sirius was innocent and Peter was the culprit. Dumbledore would see right through my leads. And while on that thought track how was I going to deal with the Horcurxes? Originally I wanted to just tell the truth to Sirius but the more I had thought about it I realized he would be in no condition to take on a mission like this.

The sound of footsteps on the lading brought me out of the thoughts and I jumped up from the bed as Ms. Marsh opened the door.

"Your mother and her guests would like to ask you a few questions sweetie," she said as she directed me downstairs. She ran her hand down the back of my head smoothing hair out before knocking on the study door.

The door was opened by one of the body guards that had accompanied Amelia into the house. Dumbledore was standing by the fireplace next to the chair that Remus occupied. My mother was sitting on the window seat, and Amelia Bones was sitting behind my mother's desk with her other guard behind her.

Mother stood up and opened her arms to me. Determined to look like an adult I slowly went over to her before being enveloped in a hug and then joining her in sitting on the window seat.

"Carina," my mother said as she faced everyone else, "I would like to introduce you to Amelia Bones, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, and Albus Dumbledore the head of the Wizengamot, which is the magical judicial branch, apparently much like Parliament here in England." Both parties had nodded to her as they were introduce, Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye and Bones with a slight smile in my direction, obviously remembering our slight meeting when she came in.

"Madame Bones and Professor Dumbledore would like to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer them honestly and to the best of your ability, ok?" Mother said and I had never seen her more serious before.

"Ok," I said as I squeezed her hand.

"Miss Prescott," Amelia said to me, "Or do you prefer I call you Carina?"

"Carina is fine," I said.

"Carina," she said and I watched fascinated as a quill on the desk stood writing away, obviously taking down every word we said, "I understand it that you came up with this theory that your father was framed?"

"Yes," I said clearly, in what I wanted to show was my most confident voice, "When you look at all of the evidence, and lack thereof it shows that it could not have been him. From the information on him from my mother and Remus he would not fit the psychological profile either."

Madam Bones and her guards looked a bit taken back by the thought and conclusion I put forth in my answer.

My mother was quick to jump in, "As I said before Carina is a very smart girl. She is five years ahead of her peers in her studies. The entire reason I hired Mr. Lupin here was because in a year Carina is expected to be tested for her entrance exams for University."

"I understand it from Mr. Lupin here that you have Mage Sight?" Dumbledore said as he looked at me with a penetrating gaze.

"Yes," I said, "it's how I knew he was like me. I've seen other people with slight glows before and I've always expected that there must be something different about them. Some people glow more than others."

"How very fascinating," Dumbledore exclaimed, "Have you noticed any other talents? I was just telling your mother about a rather famous American wizard named Jefferson Prescott. He was born in the early 1800s and was rather famous for having mage sight. It is not well known but he also was proficient in divination."

"We do have a Jefferson on our family tree around that time," mother informed me,.

"Didn't he go crazy or something?" I asked.

"Most seers do eventually go a little crazy, " Lupin confirmed, "they have a hard time splitting what they _see_ and what is actually happening around them. Then there are those fate picks to tell her prophesies. Those seers never remember their visions."

"What we would like to know Carina," Amelia said as she spoke up from behind the desk, "is if you reached your conclusion on evidence or if there have been any visions or dreams you might have had to subtly guide you to this theory."

I almost couldn't believe it, this was the perfect chance for me to give evidence to all of the corruption in this world that I knew about. I wouldn't have to say that I somehow died and ended up in one of my books, but I could use the pretense of being a seer.

"Well…" I started looking at the ground, " I did have a dream once. It was more like a nightmare. There were these two boys. They were in the middle of this giant maze and in the center was a shiny trophy. One of the boys had dark blonde hair and was older than the other one who was smaller and ad black hair and wore glasses."

Everyone was looking at me expectantly as I thought of how to continue.

"They grabbed the trophy at the same time and were transported to a graveyard." I shivered here and a tear went down my face remembering what had happened, "This small fat man who was balding came into view with a bundle in his arms, like a baby, he pointed the stick at the older boy and a bright green light came out and hit him and he just laid there with open eyes." Here Lupin and Amelia gasped, they obviously knew what that curse was. Dumbledore just remained contemplative.

"The black haired boy was hit with a spell that made him slump over. The fat man tied him to a tomb stone with the name Tom Riddle on it." Here Dumbledore jumped and his penetrating gaze stuck to me. Amelia's quill on the desk was still writing down everything I said.

"The boy woke up and the man had this huge …well I guess it would be a cauldron… boiling next to the grave. He dumped the baby, who was quite skeletal and ugly looking, into the cauldron. The man th-th-then t-took a dagger a-a-and cut off h-h-his own hand i-i-into the c-c-cauldron." I stuttered here thinking of how horrifying it was. It was only then I realized that I was actually seeing all of this in my mind. Everyone else seemed to fade away and all I saw was the grave yard, I could still hear everyone in the room with me but I could see the rebirth of Voldemort happening just like it had in the book.

I steeled myself as I continued to watch the events unfold, "The man came towards the boy and lifted his sleeve. He cut the boy and then shook the blood form him into the cauldron as well. The cauldron bubbled and suddenly a very scary man appeared all pale. The fat man robbed him and he turned around to show that he had no nose, only slits like a snake and his eyes were red."

"STOP! STOP!" my mother exclaimed as she took me into her arms again and the world came back into focus and I lost sight of the graveyard, "Carina you don't need to go on. They say Uncle Jefferson went mad for a reason. I don't want you getting sucked into these things as well."

Dumbledore opened his mouth as though to protest but must have thought better of it because he closed his mouth and just looked thoughtful. Lupin, Amelia, and the body guards all had varying looks of horror, although one of the guards looked slightly disbelieving. It was clear though that they all understood the nightmare was the actual rebirth of Voldemort.

"It would appear that you have inherited the gift of sight." Dumbledore announced, and seeing my mother still slightly frantic continued, "It can either be a gift or a curse. It is how you look on it. The study of dreams and premonitions is one of the most obscure branches of magic. You never know if you might be able to change your destiny or if what you see is merely an event set in stone." Dumbledore then looked to his fellow wizards before turning back to me, "I for one would like to believe that we can change what may come my dear."

Amelia shook herself and then spoke up, "While it does seem that the child does have the gift of sight it does not have to be noted in the paperwork for Black's trial." She waved her wand and the paper and quill packed its self up and went into her briefcase. She stood up and came over to my mother who had finally let me go. "I will be back tomorrow evening with the lawyer we spoke of earlier." Mother stood and shook Amelia's hand.

"I will do the best I can in getting your father his trial," Amelia told me as she shook my hand as well.

"Thank you Madam Bones," I told her. She then gave a nod to Dumbledore and Lupin before leaving with her guards.

"I should probably take my leave too," Dumbledore announced, "I will be keeping in touch with you Ms. Prescott and you too Remus."

Dumbledore then left and there were three.

Mother sighed as she sat down behind her desk now that Amelia was gone. She looked to the mantle and then back at me.

"Carina, I know that you have a million questions but please keep them for the morning. Mr. Lupin and I still need to wrap things up so say your goodnights." Her voice was tired but firm so I quickly said goodnight giving mother a hug and kiss on the cheek before going back to my room.

I changed into my pajamas and sat in bed thinking over the brief, but eventful meeting with Madam Bones and Albus Dumbledore. I was worried that I might actually be going crazy. After that vision I was having a major identity crisis. Both realities were fighting for dominance inside my head. After a while I decided it didn't really matter. I could be the Carina of both worlds. I was just drifting off to sleep when I wondered if perhaps the same thing had happened with Alice in Wonderland.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: I know it has been almost a month since I have updated and I am so sorry. I hit a writers block and wanted to make sure I had a direction set on where the future chapters would go before I put his Chapter out there. Let me know how you like it!)**

I was half way finished with breakfast Tuesday morning when I realized that I had begun to think of myself more as the Carina Prescott of this world than my old one. I still remembered every memory of that life, but it was more like watching your favorite movie over and over. It already felt like years ago that I was crying over a cheating boyfriend.

Mother had already left for today's business review and I was sitting at the kitchen window chatting with Ms. Marsh who was quite willing to discuss the events of the previous evening while cleaning the kitchen. I was waiting on Lupin to show up. He would be staying in the caretaker's cottage during his tenor as my tutor, although he would be leaving to stay somewhere else three nights out of the month just in case his potion didn't work.

Ms. Marsh was just commenting on Dumbledore's odd purple 40's suit when a double decker bus seemed to pull up out of the middle of nowhere. The lettering on the side of the bus proclaimed it to be the infamous "Knight Bus". Lupin stepped out with trunk and a brief case and a nauseous face waved to the driver before the bus disappeared with a bang.

"Mr. Lupin is here!" I shouted to Ms. Marsh before taking off for the foyer with Ms. Marsh on my heels.

I opened the door after the first knock and beamed up at Lupin.

"Carina," Lupin greeted me, "and Ms. Marsh! Good morning! I hope you both got plenty of rest after last night's meetings."

"We did Mr. Lupin," Ms. Marsh said as she looked around him, probably wondering where the rest of his things were.

"Oh please, call me Remus," Lupin told her with a grin.

"Well then Remus let me show you where you will be staying," Ms. Marsh replied as she led the way through the kitchen and out into the backyard, around the pool and out to the rather spacious pool house.

It looked more like a cottage than a pool house. The bedroom and bathroom were separated but the rest of the space was open leading from a small kitchen to a large living room with the walls being made up of in built bookcases. All in all it looked very cozy, there was even a fireplace! I could tell Lupin would be very happy out here.

"I will let you get settled out here while I start on lunch" Ms. Marsh told him before heading back, "If Carina gets to be too much just send her into the house."

"That's alright ma'am" Lupin told her, "It will give us a chance to get to know one another before classes begin."

Once Ms. Marsh headed back into the house Lupin set his bag on the table and proceeded to take out what looked like several doll size cases. He took three of the cases and set them far apart on the floor over by the book cases and looked over at me.

"Would you like to see some magic?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said excitedly, "I'm going to guess that those are shrunken boxes of books?"

Lupin just laughed and muttered "Engorgio" and the three boxes enlarged to become much larger.

"That was some very astute deduction," Lupin said.

Over the next hour I watched as Lupin enlarged and levitated all of his belongings into place. As he did so he told me about the spells he was using and gave me examples of what else they could be used for. He laughed when I told him you could use the levitation spell to knock a troll out with its own club. Little did he know was that there was a chance that might actually happen but I was hoping to make friends with Hermione Granger, she was probably the only other child my age that I would be able to compete with on an intellectual level.

After the fifth time of calling him Mr. Lupin he told me it was alright if I wanted to call him Remus out of class and Professor Remus while in class. I readily accepted but told him I would call him Moony when I wanted to act more like a mischievous ten year old.

"You really are your father's daughter," Remus laughed and then sobered.

"Remus?" I asked as I looked down at my shoes, "Dad you think my dad will want me?"

"Of course he would," Remus said as he put his hand on my shoulders, "what would make you think he wouldn't?"

"What if…what if he doesn't love me as much as…" I hadn't really known where this emotion was coming from, whether it was a fear I had inherited when I crossed worlds or a fear of rejection that had been brought over from my other life, but I was not sure why I was confiding in Remus. I knew I needed this though, I needed a confident.

I looked up at Remus with tears in my eyes, "What if he doesn't love me as much as Harry? What if he doesn't want me?"

"How do you know about Harry?" Remus asked, "Did you _see_ something?"

I nodded, "I had a dream last night that he broke out of prison after seeing a picture of the red heads with the rat. He was so focused on keeping Harry safe, he looked so crazy but it was because he was willing to risk his life because he loved Harry so much."

Remus knelt down in front of me and took my hands, "Carina I just know that your father is going to love you. It's obvious how much he loved your mother to get her out of danger. Sirius has always been loyal, even if I was too blinded to see it. He is going to be ecstatic to know he has a beautiful daughter like you."

"Now what is this about a family of read heads and a rat?" Remus asked.

"It was a newspaper," I told him, "The picture was moving and it was a family of redheads who were standing in front of a pyramid waving. There were two parents, five boys and a girl. The oldest boy had a fang earring and the youngest boy had the rat on his shoulder. Two of the boys looked the same and the other boy had horn rimmed glasses and a head boy badge on his robes."**(A/N: Charlie was not there read the third book if you want)**

Remus pondered for a minute before he got the light bulb look and said, "The Weasley's! I must contact Madame Bones at once! Carina why don't you head back into the house and let Ms. Marsh know I will be back for supper and had to step out on important matters."

The hours passed slowly until mother came home and we sat down for dinner.

"Where is Mr. Lupin?" mother asked, "I thought he would be joining us for supper once he was finished unpacking?"

Ms. Marsh shot a glance at me to let my mother know she didn't have a clue but I must have known something.

"Remus had to go see Dumbledore and Madam Bones about a rat with a family of red heads," I told her.

Mother just sighed, "Is that supposed to mean anything? Or is it code for something?"

"No," I told her, "I told Remus I had a dream that dad broke out of prison after seeing a paper with a bunch of red heads on the cover, one of which had a rat on his shoulder. He said something about the Weasley's, who I assume, the family would be. I suspect there are not many families with five boys and one girl who all have red hair with two of the boys being twins."

Just then Remus entered from the back yard.

"Sorry for the delay Anna but Sirius' case has just been moved to urgent with the revelation of the actual secret keeper being discovered, " Remus told us quickly, "Peter as disguised in his rat form with the Weasley family. He is now in Auror custody and being questioned by veritiserium, a truth potion."

Dinner was mostly forgotten as Remus told us of Amelia hurrying to see Aurthur Weasley who worked at the Ministry of Magic where Auror headquarters were. Once Aurthur round out that one of his sons might be in the possession of a murderer in animagus form he accompanied the Aurors to Hogwarts to be there for his son Percy when the truth came out. Luckily Percy and the other Gryffindor's in his dorm were in class at the time and it was fairly easy for the Aurors to enter the dormitory and lock the sleeping rat into a magic suppressed cage.

Once they returned to the ministry the Aurors reversed Peter to his human form in a special air tight room with only a meshed vent in the ceiling. Peter had attempted to escape but there was nowhere to go. He was force fed veritiserium and admitted to being the Potters secret keeper, being a death eater, and killing not only those muggles on the street that day but being a spy and giving the location of several families in hiding, including Madam Bones own family.

I had a feeling there was more to Peter's confessions that Remus was unwilling to say while I was in the room.

Later that night mother was in a meeting with the lawyer, who would be representing dad in his formal case so that the wizarding world know the injustice of it all, Dumbledore, and Madam Bones. I was sitting on the patio with Remus just listening to the sounds of the summer night when I thought about how different the Remus I knew was compared to the Remus I had once read about in the books.

"Remus? Would you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

He just nodded his head in consent.

"How are you dealing with all of this?" I asked.

Remus was quiet for a time before he looked at me and answered, "I really don't know. I haven't had much time to process all of the changes in my life. Really I think it all comes down to the day I met your grandfather. I was at a place in my life where I had nothing to live on and nothing to live for. Your grandfather took me out to lunch and was willing to give me a chance to prove myself by doing various jobs. I lost my parents during the early stages of the war and it was nice having something of a father figure/ friend again. Your family has done so much for me these past few years, and you especially in the past few days that I can't help but think that the wrongs that were made over the past few decades just might be made right."

I looked Remus dead in the eye and said, "I hope so. If we do not make a change the future could be even deadlier than the past."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: This chapter was done very quickly as I had the entire thing swimming around in my head all day and it just morphed into an entire chapter in two hours. I briefly went over this chapter so please excuse any errors. As always please leave a comment to let me know how you like the direction the story is going I promise not to let them go to my head, lol.)**

By Thursday I was finding it very hard to believe it had only been four days since our plane had arrived in England. Yesterday was a very busy day as mom rushed off early for work and sat in meetings all night with Dumbledore, Madame Bones, a few Aurors, and the lawyer she had hired to handle dad's reappearance into society. I was beginning to feel pretty lonely by now. Remus was busy too, and while he did make time to talk with me, he was always rushing around helping by trying to find some positive character references for the trial. The hard part was trying to find those who didn't believe in what the media had made the story into.

I knew that the Aurors had moved Sirius to their ministry holding cells and gave him time to clean up before the trial. Madam Bones even assured me that they had a healer giving him a full checkup. I could almost guarantee that he would be spending a short time in the hospital and having mind healers work with him to counteract the effects of the Dementors. I brought my thoughts up with mother and she fully agreed that a week being reestablished would probably be best. Once dinner on Friday was finished she would have a week off before having to go into the office again. Robert knew we were going through some family issues and said he would be able to handle things for a week if need be.

Grandfather was also planning on flying out early Saturday right before the trial was to start. Mother, Grandfather, and Remus were all going to be attending the trial, something that had really irked me. I'm not proud to say it but I had acted like a spoiled ten year old, pleading and begging to be allowed to go, once arguing didn't work.

So here it was Friday evening. Mother and I were sitting in the town car with Richard on our way to dinner with the Dursley's. While mother and everyone else were so busy this past week I had been going over and over my plans to get Harry out from his relative's house. One thing I had realized with my logic was that the protections had to be from his mother's side of the family. I had therefore come up with a very daring plan that revolved around the nature of will and magic itself. The only hard part would be making sure Harry got out of the house and into ours before Dumbledore realized he was gone.

I was watching out the window as the car pulled up in front of Number 4 Private Drive. As we were walking up to the door I almost laughed when I thought about the dinner they had had with the Masons where Dudley was going to say that he wrote a paper about a hero in his life, the being Mr. Mason. If he even tried to do that with my mother the results would be interesting.

Richard was the one to take the lead and let out a sigh before knocking on the front door. Petunia was the one to answer the door with a plastered on smile and ushering us into the sitting room. Dudley had been standing near the stairs offering to take our coats when we all just looked at him as if he might be slightly touched in the head to think we might have coats on in August.

We were seated across from Petunia and Dudley with Vernon sitting in the arm chair near the fireplace. The book really did a fantastic job in describing these people. Vernon looked much like the actor who had played him in the movies. Dudley was actually quite larger than the movie portrayed him. Petunia also looked different, the most notable being her long neck.

"Ms. Prescott," Petunia began, "How are you enjoying England?"

Mother smiled and replied, "I went to University here in the late 70's and just fell in love with London. I've always wanted to come back and the acquisition was the perfect timing."

Petunia nudged Dudley who had been sitting there looking bored. Dudley sat up and then looked at me before asking, "Where are you going to school?"

I chuckled slightly, "I attended Chilton Prep Academy while in the states. Grandfather hired a tutor for me while here. I should be sitting my final exams before entering University next year." The Dursley's looked disbelieving before mother jumped in.

"Carina is a very special girl. She had been covering two year levels each year of school. We also started her out early at age four."

Talk then moved on to business and I could tell my mother was getting very tired of Vernon trying to make it look like the entire company depended on him. What Vernon didn't know was that he was being analyzed after the company audit had turned up some interesting alerts.

I drained the rest of my water as Petunia was leading us all towards the dining room.

"May I freshen up really quickly," I asked.

Petunia patted my head, "There is a water closet across from the stairs in the hallway you came through."

I walked into the hallway and paused at the door to the bathroom and looked around to make sure no one was looking before creeping over to the cupboard under the stairs. There were three locks on the outside and I could hear breathing from inside. Opening the grate at the top of the door I peered in to see bright green eyes staring back at me.

I took a steady deep breath so as to not let my accidental magic get the best of me when my anger at the Dursley's started to grow.

"Listen," I began, "My name is Carina Prescott. I am here with my mother and her secretary for a business dinner but the real reason is to get you out of here. I know that you are Harry James Potter. Your mother was Lily Evans and your father was James Charlus Potter. I don't have much time to explain right now but my father knew your parents. Our dads were even first cousins. I don't have much time but if you come with us I can promise you that you can find out the truth about your parents and become a part of our family." I paused here before asking, "Do you want to leave this place and never come back?"

It was quite for all of ten seconds before I heard a small voice say, "Yes"

I hurriedly opened the locks on the door and helped Harry to sneak outside and told him to wait behind the bushes for a few minutes and then we would be out and ready to go. I locked the cupboard back up and then proceeded into the dining room holding a hand to my stomach.

"Mommy, "I said looking at her, "I don't feel so good."

"Oh dear," she said coming over to me and feeling my head as I gave her a wink, "your head is burning up." She turned to the Dursley's said, "I am so sorry I am going to have to cut this dinner short."

"No problem at all," Vernon said in a fake voice, "we would be doing the same for our Dudders."

No sooner had the door closed than Richard leaned over and whispered, "Thanks kid!"

I waited for mom and Richard to get into the car before running back to the bushes and pulling Harry with me into the car and telling the driver to go. The driver must not have noticed the other kid joining us but mother and Richard sure did.

"Carina Josephine! Who is this child and what do you think you are doing?" mother asked looking extremely worried that she might have been helping me in kidnapping.

I just stared at her and then Richard before going back to her before saying, "You have to trust me on this mom. It's the same thing as knowing about dad. I then gave then the full story of Harry's life with the Dursley's minus the magic incidents.

Harry was staring at me dumbfound that I knew such intimate details of his life and Richard seemed to be studying him and taking in the baggy clothes and messy hair, the bones that seemed stick out in his too skinny frame and the bruises that marked the back of his neck.

My mother had tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry and spoke in a gentle voice, "Is this true Harry?"

Harry looked down at his lap and said, "Yes."

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Richard asked.

Harry just shrugged, "No one ever believed me."

I had never seen something so sad as that and I just couldn't help myself as I gave Harry a hug, being careful not to make it too hard in case he had any other injuries I didn't know about. He was tense at first but then seemed to accept that he was being hugged for the first time that he could probably remember and broke down in tears.

It was already late by the time we went home and Richard left. I quickly filled mom in on the missing information that Harry was actually related to dad and that Harry was his godson. I went through the entire story for her and Harry. I even told Harry a few stories that Remus had told me about Lily and James. It took some time but after a demonstration of a levitating book, which I had been working on doing wandlessly, I had convinced him that magic was real. Once Harry believed in magic it was not hard for him to accept the rest of the story. I even told him about Petunias jealousy of Lily for having magic and that being the reason why she had treated Harry the way she had. H was angry to say the least.

I had been talking for an hour straight before sitting back in my seat and looked at the faces of Harry and my mother who were suffering from information overload. It was a few minutes before mother got up from her seat and went to sit by Harry. He looked up at her when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I know this has all been very sudden and certainly overwhelming but if you would like, I would really love for you to join our family. You would have been anyway once Sirius was back on his feet, this was just faster than it would have been. I'm sure I can speak for Sirius on this that we would do our best to be parents for you."

"And I've always wanted a brother!" I added with a smile his way.

Harry looked at us both and then smiled and nodded his head and then being engulfed in a hug by both mother and I.

Harry was given the room next to mine and mother made me promise not to surprise her anymore before talking with her. After putting Harry to bed she had some back into my room to explain that she was very upset that I had taken things into my own hands instead of telling her about them. While I did feel guilty I also explained to her that I had only known about Harry's life with the Dursley's for a few short days and in that time I had barely seen her. All I knew was that I had to get him out of there.

After airing our grievances I waited half an hour before taking out a bag I had put under my bed and going quietly into Harry's room. I softly knocked on his door and was surprised to hear him say "come in" so quickly.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I asked.

"No," he responded, "I've been sitting here thinking."

"About what?" I asked curiously as I got up and sat on the end of his bed.

Harry looked scared and then replied, "What if the police make me go back?"

"That won't happen," I told him with a grin and brought my bag out and sat it between us.

"The only reason you were with the Dursley's was because of the protection that her blood relative provided you. If we were to transfer that bond to someone else you would never have to go back there again." I stated.

"But Aunt Petunia said she didn't have any family left," Harry said looking like his hopes had been crushed.

"Then we will just have to make you a relative," I told him.

"How would we do that?" Harry asked and it was clear on his face that he believed I was going off the deep end.

"We become blood brothers, or rather blood siblings," I told him as I took out a piece of paper and a knife I had nicked from the kitchen. "If we really mean this and perform a blood ritual we will become brother and sister. What is mine will be yours and yours mine." Harry was busy looking at the knife, "This is very serious and I don't want you to feel that you have to do this, in fact it will not work if that is the case, you really have to want this. Once we do this the wards will transfer to this house and we must both call this place home." I stared him in the eyes to convey the seriousness of what I was trying to tell him.

Harry took the knife and said, "You saved me tonight. You did what no one else had done. I would be proud to call you my sister. I really do want to be part of your family." There were tears in his eyes that he wiped away.

We both cut a thin line into our palms and clasping them together before reading from the paper together, "I Harry James Potter/ Carina Josephine Prescott-Black take you Carina Josephine Prescott-Black/ Harry James Potter as my Sister/Brother in blood and magic. I promise to protect, love, and share all that I am. I do this of my own free will. So mote it be!"

There was a bright flash as each of our magic's accepted the other and we both fell unconscious.


End file.
